Baby Girl
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: WOAH! Konan s getting pregnant! Ma siapa? Ya ama pacarnya yang pierchingan itu! Siapa lagi! Gimana ya, respon anggota Akatsuki lainnya dalam menyambut new baby ini? Khukhukhu… baca deh! gak dijamin ngocol! O ya, reviuuuwwnya jangan lupa ya! OSH!


BABY GIRL

**BABY GIRL**

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

Terlihat Itachi dan Kisame berjalan tergesa-gesa pas malam jam 24.00

"Ini gara-gara Konan, sih! Nglairin orok kok tengah malam gini! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" Gerutu Itachi yang masih ngantuk

"Iya! Udah gitu malam Jumat Kliwon gini, lagi! Mending kalo di rumah sakit, lha ini di dukun !" Tambah Kisame

"Tuh bayi anak Konan atau Suketi, sih?"

"Suketi?"

"Sundel bolong yang diperanin Suzanna. Dasar katrok lo!"

"Gue gak level nonton gituan"

"Bilang aja takut," Cibir Itachi

"Hahaha…., Kisame takut? Apa kata dunia?"

"Iya, ya! Masak setan takut setan?"

Maksud lo?!"

"Tobi! Bangun, donk lo! Konan nglairin, tuh!" Teriak Deidara frustasi yang udah setengah jam ngebangunin Tobi

"Ah! Suruh dia cancel dulu nglairinnya! Gue ngantuk!" Balas Tobi sambil nguap

"Lo pikir sms pake di cancel segala?!"

"Terserah, deh!"

"Tobi!!"

Akhirnya, Deidara pun mengikat Tobi di Burung Bangau litany! Emang nih anak sengaja kali pilih jalan dan cara yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun udah lengkap, hadir di dekat Konan yang akan nglairin anak pertamanya ama Pein, mereka udah nikah 2 bulan yang lalu ( kok express banget ya mbrojolnya?). Konan ada di dalam ama si mbok dukun, yang lain pada di luar.

"Ayo, Neng! Terus atuh," Suara si mbok yang Sunda tulen itu terdengar dari luar.

"Eeeerrrggghhh…..!!" Konan mengejan "Capek, deh!"

"Konan!!" teriak Pein cemas dari luar "Keluarkan cakramu! Biar cepet keluarnya!"

"Gunain jutsu apa gitu, kek!" Tambah Kisame.

"Oi!!" Ucap Sasori pada Pein dan Kisame. "Kalian pikir Konan lagi perang apa pake bawa2 jutsu dan cakra segala!"

"Lagian mana ada jutsu buat nglairin?" Tambah Zetsu

"Ada lagi!" sahut Kisame. "Ngeden- no jutsu,"

"Biasanya Kisame gunain jutsu itu pas boker," Ucap Itachi

"Kok tau?" Deidara heran

"Ya iyalah, orang dia kalo ngucapin jutsu itu pas boker keras dan serius banget,"

"Emang bisa ya, Kisame?" Tanya Hidan

"Iya, top cer deh! Bisa jadi alternative buat sembelit!"

"Kalo gitu, gue coba deh! Sembelit tanpa perlu buang-buang uang ke dokter," Ucap Kakuzu nimbrung

"Kalo buat elo gak mempan, Kakuzu! Sembelit elo kan menahun! Kena karma dari sifat pelit elo!" Ujar Kisame dendam ma Kakuzu, minta uang 500 perak buat beli pentol tapi gak di kasih blas!!

"Lo kok pada gak jelas banget sih, ngomongin boker mulu!?" Tanya Pein gregetan. "Bikin gue kebelet aja!!"

Pein langsung ngibrit ke empang.

"Kok lama, sih Konan?" Desis Itachi gak sabar

"Ayo, Neng! Dikit lagi!" Terdengar suara si mbok

Semua menajamkan telinga masing-masing

"Eeeerrrgggghhhhh…..!!" Konan mengejan lagi

"Dikit lagi Neng! Dah nongol jidatnya,"

"Pasti jidatnya lebar kayak Pein," bisik Tobi cekikikan

"Eergh!"

"Lagi, Neng! Nongol idungnya!"

"Pasti idungnya pesek kayak Pein!" Desis Itachi iba.

"Lagi, Neng! Dah keliatan rambutnya!"

"Kok balik lagi ke atas sih?" Tanya Hidan heran

"Pasti rambutnya mbulak dan rontokan kayak Pein," tambah Kisame

"Kalian kok nyumpahin bayi suci dan mungil dengan yang jelek-jelek gitu, sih?" Tanya Zetsu

"Emang di Pein ada yang bagus?!"

"Setidaknya doain tuh bayi mirip Konan aja! Nista banget deh kalo niru Pein!"

"Dikit lagi, Neng!" Terdengar lagi suara si mbok. "Dah nongol anunya,"

"Pasti anunya anu kayak Pein," tambah Tobi

"_Anunya _tuh apa?" Tanya Sasori heran

"Kaki maksudnya! Ngeres ya, lo?!" Jawab Tobi

"Lha terus _anu_ satunya?" Tambah Deidara

"Kadasen, Kurapen,"

"Kayaknya di Akatsuki bukan gue deh terhina," Ujar Kisame

"Dikit lagi, Neng!"

"Eergh!!"

"Lagi!!"

"Eergh!!"

"Lagi!!"

"Eergh!!"

"NGEDEN-NO JUTSU!!" Terdengar teriakan yang amat keras

"LLHOOO?!"

"Apaan tadi tiu?"

"Kayaknya dari arah empang….."

"Itu kan jutsu ciptaan gue," Tukas Kisame kaget

"Jutsu aneh," Ujar Hidan muak

Terdengar tangis bayi dari dalam

"Alhamdulillah," Ujar yang lain serempak, Hidan sujud syukur

Mereka Langsung ke dalam nemuin Konan. Tapi baru sampai mereka di sana, Pein masuk dengan langkah geram dan langsung mencengkeram kerah jubah Kisame.

"Apaan lo?! Tadi gue dah ngucapin jutsu itu tapi gak jebol juga!" Geram Pein marah + keringetan, abis ngejan, sama dengan Konan. Bedanya Konan ngejan buat nglairin bayi suci, lha Pein ngejan buat jebolin kotoran busuk!!

"Oh… jadi suara aneh tadi elo?" Tanya Sasori ngeh campur ilfil.

"Gue bunuh lo!!" Bentak Pein ke Kisame

"Tunggu, Bro!" Ucap Kisame taku + panic, gak ada yang nolongin lagi! Dasar gak kompak! "Bayi lo dah lahir!"

"APAAA??"

OEK!OEK!OEK! Bayi Konan nangis menjerit-jerit

"Dasar bapak goblok! Anak kita jadi kaget gara-gar asuara kamu yang kecil banget tadi! Sekaget-kagetnya orang, tapi lo kebangetan deh!!" Geram Konan mangkel sambil nenangin bayinya. Untung bayinya bias langsung tidur lagi.

"Mudah-mudahan anak Eneng gak kayak orang itu," si Mbok nunjuk Pein.

"Yang Mbok maksud _orang itu_ tuh bapaknya," Kata Deidara

"APAAA?!"

OEK!OEK!OEK!

Sedangkan Pein menatap kaget + tak percya pada Konan dan bayinya. Rasa haru + bahagia menyejukkan hatinya. Rambutnya yang oren berkibar-kibar tertiup angina. Kayak di TV-TV gitu lho! Sungguh senang perasaanya!!

"Senpai! Udah adem belum? Gue pegel, nih!" Ucap Tobi sambil ngipas-ngipasin kipas sate ke muka Pein

"Apaan, sih lo??" Geram Pein malu.

"Lha abisnya Senpai keringetan gitu! Ya udah gue kipasin aja!"

Pein pun mendekat ke Konan dan duduk di tepi kasur di samping Konan, dengan mesra di kecupnya dahi Konan.

"Selamat ya, Honey,"

"So sweeeetttt….." Ucap cowok Akatsuki lainnya sambil menatap kagum dan terharu

"Pein! Nama bini lo kan Konan, bukan Hani!" Ujar Itachi.

"Kalo goblok diem deh lo!" dengus Sasori pada Itachi.

"Konan, Pein! Selamat ya!" Ujar Kakuzu. "Kalian minta apa saja dari gue,"

"Beneran?!" Tanya Pein dan Konan antusias.

"Bener! Apa aja! Asal…."

"Gak usah! Gue dah tau kelanjutan omongan lo!" Potong Pein.

"Asal jangan berhubungan dengan duit kan?" Cibir Konan.

"_Asal kalian bahagia_… Ya udah kalo gak mau!"

"Eh, gitu ya?!" Pein dan Konan kaget dan nyesel banget! Gak nyangka seorang Kakuzu ngomong gitu.

"Padahal gue mau berubah….hiks!" Kakuzu nangis di pundak Sasori.

"Udah, udah….," Sasori nepuk-nepuk punggung Kakuzu. "Soalnya gak pernah kepikir oleh kita lo mau berubah,"

"Hiks! Niat gue baik, kok! Gue mau ngasih hadiah,"

"Udah, udah…," Sasori ngelus-ngelus punggung Kakuzu. "Itu emang terdengar amat mustahil,"

"Mereka malah ngehina gue! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Gue juga pasti gitu kalo ada di posisi mereka," Sasori ngelus-ngelus kepala Kakuzu.

"Lo niat nenangin gue atau nyuruh guer bunuh diri, sih?"

"Enaknya apa ya?" Gumam Pein merenung, mikirin nama bayinya. Waktu itu mereka udah kembali ke markas.

"Namain aja Suketi," Usul Kisame yang terinspirasi ucapan Itachi waktu itu.

"Lo kira anak gue sundel bolong, hah?!" Bentak Pein tersinggung dan masih dendam gara-gara jutsu aneh itu.

"lho? Kok tau Suketi itu Sundel bolong?"

"Gue fans berat Suzanna tau!!"

"Pantes! Muka lo horror banget," desis Kisame yang langsung ngacir sebelum kena rinnegan.

"Namain aja Alexandra Elizabeth," usul Zetsu, Pein mikir.

"Gak pantes, ah!! Nama ortunya aja ndeso gitu," sela Sasori yang seketika bikin mental Pein drop

"Bener juga ya?" ujar Pein

"Namain aja dari akronim nama Konan dan lo," usul Tobi

"Iya, ya?" Pein ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tumben lo pimter?" Pein tersenyum.

"Konan-Pein. Namain aja anak lo Koin. Konan-Pein," lanjut Tobi

"Goblok!! Lo pikir anak gue cepek apa dinamain Koin?!" bentak Pein

"Ide bagus,tuh!" lanjut Tobi semangat. "Gimana kalo nama panjangnya Koin Cepek?"

"Tobi, pergilah sebelum kiamat menimpamu! Ku mohon!" ujar Deidara

"Tapia apan…."

DUM!BUM! Akhirnya Tobi menjauh dari kiamat (Pein) berkat ledakan nuklir (Deidara)! Sama aja dong gak enaknya!!

"Namain aja Sholehah," ujar Hidan

"Gak, ah! Kalo entar sifatnya kontras ama namanya, malu lagi!"

"namain aja neko (kucing) ," usul Sasori

"Jangan mentang-mentang nama lo nge-copy nama hewan, anak gue lo bawa-bawa juga! Emang gue bokap lo, yang kehabisan ide nama sampe lo di kasih nama hewan yang menjijikkan gitu?!" cecar Pein

"Kalo gak mau ya udah kali! Gak usah bawa-bawa bokap gue napa?" Gumam Sasori mangkel

"Kakuzu, menurut lo nama anak gue enaknya apa?" Tanya Pein pada Kakuzu yang lewat di depannya.

"EGP!" Dengus Kakuzu tanpa noleh apalagi berhenti.

"EGP? Singkatan nama ya? Apaan?" teriak Pein, Kakuzu cuek

"Goblok banget sih nih orang," desis Itachi pelan. "EGP Emang Gue Pikirin"

"Oh," Pein lemas, kecewa, nyesel. "masih ngambek ya?"

"Kakuzu parah banget kalo gondok! Perlu di rayu 2 jam, kalo di biarin bias betah ampe 2 bulan," tambah Zetsu

""Udah deh," sela Itachi. "Giman kalo namain Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

"Iya! Anak lo kan putih, namain aja Yuki (salju),"

"Kenapa harus Yuki? Yang putih kan gak yuki aja," Tanya Deidara

"Klo tembok, pocong, gigi, buku tulis, mukena kan gak lucu!" jelas Itachi jengkel

"Bagus juga, tuh!" Gumam Pein.

"Nma panjangnya Yuki Hime," tambah Itachi

"Dongeng banget," cibir Sasori. "Anak gue besok gue namain Beauty,"

"yang cowok Beast kan ya?" Tanya Hidan, Sasori melengos

"Jadi gimana, Pein? Jadi Yuki Hime?" Tanya Itachi

"Um…….," Pein mikir

"Deal or no deal?" Tanya Itachi tajam, actual dan terpercaya sambil ngulurin tangan. Suasana mencekam.

"Deng…..derendengdeng…..deng!" Hidan, Zetsu dan Deidara niruin background musik salah satu kuis

Pein ngulurin tangan dengan gemetar, keringetan, adem panas, lalu menyalami Itachi. "Deal,"

"Okey! Selamaaaaaattttt!!" teriak Itachi girang, gak tau girang karena apa

"Yeiii!! Selamaaaattt!!" Hidan, Zetsu, dan Deidara ikut teriak, malah tepuk-tepuk tangan

"Apaan, sih? Childish banget! Gak akatsuki banget deh," dumal Sasori risih sambil natap heran dan jengkel om-om girang yang kehilangan masa kecil di sana itu.

Pagi itu, Tobi, Kisame dan Kakuzu pergi ke mall karena di suruh Pein beli perlengkapan bayinya. Sebenernya Kakuzu ogah, coz mkasih gondok ama Pein. Apalagi Pein ngrayu-ngrayu minjem kas buat beli pengkapan Yuki + rongrogan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, makannya Kakuzu TERPAKSA minjemin. So, mau gak mau, dia harus ikut belanja, gak bisa masrahin uang pada makhluk mencurigakan spesies Tobi dan Kisame.

"Maaf, Anda sekalian tidak boleh masuk!" Satpam mall itu menghadang Tobi, Kisame dan Kakuzu dengan pentunganya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kisame heran dan gak terima.

"Ikut saya!" Satpam itu di Bantu 2 orang temannya mencekal lengan mereka dan menggiring mereka ke arah kantor pemeriksaan.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"Dasar Satpam resek! Nilai orang sembarangan aja!" G erutu Kisame setelah keluar dari kantor bersama Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"Gara-gara muka kalian yang criminal banget itu kita jadi di curigain sebagai teroris! Plis deh!" Tobi ngomel-ngomel.

"Justru gara-gara elo yang gak punya muka itu kita jadi di curigain!" Tuding Kisame ke Tobi

"Lo juga, Kakuzu!! Pake cadar dan jilbab gitu! Disangkain teroris Irak, lo!" Tobi nuding Kakuzu.

"Eh…enggak, kok," DUG! Kisame nyikut perut Tobi sambil natap Kakuzu panic. "Gue ama Tobi aja kok yang criminal face! Lo mah, tampang-tampang kiyai deh!!" puji Kisame sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa-bisa kita batal belanja kalo dia ngambek, Goblok!!" bisik Kisame pada Tobi.

"Udah, deh!! Gak usah boong! Gue gak ngambek, kok!" ucap Kakuzu

"Eh?! Kedengaran, ya?!" Kisame kaget

"Jelas banget, malah!" ujar Kakuzu lalu jalan mendahului Tobi dan Kisame.

"Kakuzu! Lo gak marah, kan?!" teriak Kisame

"GAK!!"

"Ternyata marah….," desis Kisame dan Tobi lemas

"Gara-gara elo, sih!"Kisame njitak kepala Tobi. "Rayu dia sono!"

"Kok gue, sih?!" protes Tobi sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang agak benjol

"Kakuzu senpai baik hati!" ini yang ke-20 mneit Tobi ngoceh, menyerukan pujian-pujian indah untuk om-om yang lahi gambek di sampingnya ini

"Huh! Itu bohong…..itu palsu….," Gumam Kakuzu sambil terus cuek dan jaln. Kisame ada di belakan Kakuzu dan Tobi.Gak mau ngambil resiko kehabisanludah buat ngomong gara-gara ngebujuk Kakuzu.

"Kau begitu sempurna… di mata ku kau begitu indah….,"

"Sebagai anggota yang tak di anggap aku hanya bisa mencoba mengalah….menahan semua amarah….,"

"Mata mu seksi, itu terbukti dari caramu menatap uang ku. Mulutmu seksi itu terbukti dari cara mu menghitung uang ku,"

"Dan tetaplah ngoceh sampai nanti…lagu ini… ku akhiri…,"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Kisame tepuk tangan dari belakang! Tobi dan Kakuzu noleh

"Hebat! Bikin aja grup vocal! Bisa nandingin duo Ratu, kalian!"

"Oh ya?! Serius Senpai?!" Teriak Tobi girang

"Apaan, sih?" desis Kakuzu malu karena baru nyadar abis bertingkah konyol

"Kan udah ada Duo Ratu! Grup kita enaknya nama apa, ya?" pikir Tobi serius

"Duo Gelandangan," ucap Kisame

"Disini aja deh, yuk!" ucap Kakuzu sambil masuk ke sebuah took perlengkapan bayi

Kisame lihat-lihat keadaan took itu. "Kakuzu,"

"Hm?"

"Lo yakin mau beli di sini?"

"Terlalu yakin malah! Ini took perlenngkapan baby kan?"

"Bayi, Senpai!"

"Sesukamu, lah!"

"Ini memang took perlengkapan bayi, tapi barang-barang di sini kan bekas semua,"

Kisame nunjuk sebuah celemek bayi di situ. "Liat, nih!ada nodanya! Mungkin aja ini ingus!"

"Trus kenapa? Yang mau pake bukan elo, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi ini kan buat anak Pein,"

"Trus?"

"Ya beliin yang bagus di butik, donk! Sama anak ketua, juga!"

"Suruh dia nglunasi bonnya yang 10.000, baru gue beliin di butik!"

"Cuma 10.000?" desis Tobi heran

"_Cuma _tuh apa maksudnya? Dasar gak menghargai uang!"

Tobi dan Kisame diem! Pasrah, deh! Gak mungkin menang dari Kakuzu kalo masalah duit!

"Mas-mas ini mau beli, ya?" sapa gadis ayu pelayan toko itu

"Gila, euy! Kita di panggil _mas_!" bisik Tobi ke Kisame

"Padahl om-om ya, aslinya?" bals Kisame

"Bukan! Mo camping! Dasar!" ucap Kakuzu jengkel pada si Mbak

"Oh! Maaf, Mas! Abis penampilan…um….mas-mas aneh-aneh, sih! Wajahnya juga! Mau hallowen di mana, sih?"

"Lo kalo ngehina gak terlalu jujur gitu napa, sih?!" Tanya Kakuzu mulai emosi

"Kan kita gak boleh bohong! Dosa," Jawab Si Mbak

"Lha lo pikir ngehina orang kayak tadi dapat pahala, hah?!"

"Iya, deh Mas! Maaf!" SI Mbak mbungkuk sopan lalu pergi

"Lha? Tadi dia kesini buat mengenyek kita?" Tanya Tobi

"Selama ini, apa ada tujuan lain jika seseorang mendatangi kita?"jawab Kisame sedih, yang merasa satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki (bahkan satu-satunya makhluk di bumi) yang paling sering mendapat hinaan

Lalu, 3 om2 berjubah gambar awan gak jelas itu pergi ke tempat sepatu dan kaos kaki bayi.

"Um…gimana kalo yang ini?" Tanya Tobi sambil mengambil kaos kaki mungil berwarna merah putih. "Ini cocok di pake pas natal,"

"Lebih cocok buat Agustusan, deh! Lagian agama lo apa sih? Kemarin masih sholat Jumat ama gue!" tukas Kisame

"Gimana kalo sepatu ini? Ini cocok di pake pas musim semi," lanjut Tobi sambil ngambil sepatu gambar kembang-kembang

"Trus kaos kaki ini buat jam 1," tambah Kisame

"Yang ini jam 3,"

"Ini jam 6,"

"Ini jam 12,"

"Ini abis Maghrib,"

"Ini tengah malam,"

"Sepatu ini buat ke taman,"

"Ini buat be-ol,"

"Ini buat…"

"CUKUP!! DIEM LO PADA!!" Teriak Kakuzu ngos-ngos an dan sumpek. "Yang mau pake tuh Yuki atau kalian, sih?!" Pake sepatu buat be-ol lagi!! Ada-ada deh!"

"Tapi ini kan buat Yuki, bayi lucu itu! Kita harus kasih yang special kan?" ujar Tobi

"Gak pake special-spesial an!! Lo pikir martabak?"

"Kita beli yang banyak, donk, Kakuzu!" bujuk Kisame

"Masing2 3 aja cukup!"

"Tapi Kakuzu…"

"Udah deh! Yuki kan masih kecil, gak perlu banyak-banyak! Lo pada yang segede bagong aja gak pernah ganti baju gitu!"

"Lo juga kan?"

"Iya-iya!!"

"Bilang aja takut keluar banyak uang!" desis Kisame lirih

Kakuzu pun ngambil 3 pasang sepatu dan kaos kaki. Itupun yang paling payah! Serat kain kaos kakinya ada yang mblubuti, hiasannya copot, bahkan bolong! Sepatunya bahkan ada noda tai di alasnya

"Kakuzu, apa itu tidak kelewatan…" ujar Kisame

"Mo gue beliin gak?"

"Iya…" Tobi dan Kisame pasrah

"Kasihan Yuki….hiks! tega!! Tega!!" rintih Kisame pelan

Selanjutnya mereka ke tempat pakain dan celemek. Kakuzu langsung nyakup aja apa yang di lita matanya

"Sembarangan banget ya, ngambilnya!" Kata Kisame

Lalu Kakuzu mampir ke tempat popok. Kakuzu mborong 5 pak popok!

"Apa popoknya juga bekas ya?" bisik Tobi ke Kisame

"Kalo bekas, lo aja yang pake!"

Selanjutnya Kakuzu ke tempat bantal, guling dan kasur bayi

"Pasti yang di pilih yang banyak hewan tinggi nya," ujar Kisame

Lalu Kakuzu ke tempat mainan

"Pasti yang di pilih bisa kita beli di rongsokan," ujar Tobi

Setelah (merasa) semuanya telah di beli, Kakuzu ke meja kasir

"Semuanya totalnya 500ribu, Mas," kata kasirnya

"Yang bener, ah! Barang murahan gini juga!!" bantah Kakuzu

"Kok Mas beli barang murahan?" Tanya Kasir tersinggung

"Masih untung gue beli! Mana ada orang bego yang mau beli di toko kumuh gini selain kita, tolol!!" Kakuzu emosi

"Berarti kita bego, dong?" kata Tobi

"_kita _tuh siapa? Gue dari awal kan gak setuju belanja disini," tambah Kisame

"Udah, deh Mas! Bayar, deh!!" si Kasir mulai ikut emosi

"Diskon, donk!"

"Gak ada!"

"Pelit"

"Mas juga!"

"Kakuzu bayar aja napa, sih?" Tobi gak betah lagi

"Diem lo! 500ribu gak pantes buat barang kayak gini!"

"Bukannya gak pantes, karena emang barang kayak gini harusnyadah masuk museum! Dukung Kisame

"Bayar!" bentak si mas Kasir

"Gak! Diskon!!" Kakuzu keukeuh

"Bayar!"

"Diskon!! Kalo enggak, gue sebarin berita kalo elo hombreng!"

HAH??

"Lo kok gak nyambung banget sih, Kakuzu?!" desis Kisame

"Diem lo!" balas Kakuzu berbisik

"Mas jangan mengada-ada ya! Gak ada bukti!"

"Terserah," Kakuzu cuek

"Ancaman konyol!"

"Terserah,"

"Gue gak taku!"

"Terserah,"

"Coba ja!"

"Terserah,"

BRUK! Si mas berlutut di depan Kakuzu. "Pliss…tadi becanda kan, Mas? Bisa di pecat saya kalo ada berita gituan…hiks!" si Mas memohon dengan penuh penghayatan

"Hebat juga, dia!" Kisame geleng-geleng takjub

"Beberapa menit kemudian….

Kakuzu, Tobi dan Kisame keluar toko sambil nenteng beberapa kantong plastik gede

"Lumayan….dapat diskon 300ribu," Kakuzu tersenyum licik

"Itu bukan diskon! Tapi perampokan!" ujar Tobi

"Sadis bener dah!" tambah Kisame

BRUK! Kakuzu, Tobi dan Kisame meletakkan belanjaan di depan Pein dan Konan

"Totalnya 200ribu," kata Tobi

"Murah amat ya?" gumam Pein heran

"Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya?" batin Konan

"Jadi kalian nge bon 300ribu ya?" tambah Kakuzu

"Kata Tobi tadi 300ribu," protes Pein

"Biaya angkot PP, Ke toilet, kasih uang ke pengamen itu siapa yang bayarin hah? Juga buat imbalan gue," jelas Kakuzu

"Jadi ini perasaan gak enak gue?" batin Konan

"Segitunya ya….," dumal Pein mangkel "Oke! Oke!"

"Gue juga dapat bagian kan?" Tanya Kisame ke Kakuzu

"Gue juga kan?" sela Tobi

"Kalian kan pelengkap! Gue sendirian yang maju melawan kasir pelit tadi!" tolak Kakuzu

"Itu kan karena elo sendiri yang nyuruh kita diem?" kata Tobi

Pein dan Konan membuka kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Seketika mereka menatap risih dan heran campur unbelieveable dan gak ngerti sambil nutup hidung

"Apaan ni?" Tanya Pein, matanya bersorot protes ke Kakuzu

"Barang-barang pesenan lo," jawab Kakuzu innocent

"Perasaan kita gak minta lo beli rongsokan gini, deh!" kata Konan

"Mana ada rongsokan harganya 200ribu," sambung Kakuzu

"Jelek banget! Bau!! Lo beli dimana sih?" Tanya Pein

"Di toko barang bekas," jawab Tobi

"Sudah ku duga…" ujar Konan lesu

"Anak gue bisa bentol-bentol tidur di kasur kayak gini," Pein nunjuk bantal, guling dan kasur yang banyak hewan tinggi yang lagi berdarmawisata di atasnya

Kakuzu cuek, ia malah naik ke tangga, menuju lantai atas

"Hei, Kakuzu!! Tanggung jawab lo!!" teriak Pein

"Gak ada kata tanggung jawab dalam kamus hidup, mati dan sekarat dia," ujar Kisame

"Gak bisa di biarin nih, tuh orang," geram Pein lalu langsung menyusul Kakuzu ke lantai atas

Kakuzu masuk ke kamar Yuki, lalu menghampiri bayi mungil yang sedang tidur pulas di atas boks nya itu. Ditatapnya wajah lucu itu lama dalam diam. Tangan Kakuzu perlahan-lahan bergerak dan membelai pipi mulus nan imut itu. Tanpa sadar, Kakuzu tersenyum di balik cadarnya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Seuntai kalung berlian putih (di jamin asli!!) yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu, bertengger di tangannya. Sungguh indah, lalu Kakuzu memakaikan kalung dengan tulisan YK (yang berarti Yuki) pada ujungnya itu, ke leher Yuki dengan hati-hati. Sekali lagi, ia kembali menatap wajah Yuki.

Lalu Kakuzu tiba-tiba merasakan ada kilatan cahay di kamar itu dengan suara JEPRET ! Kakuzu menoleh dan menyesal seketika ketika dilihatnya 4 orang mata-mata yang lagi tegak di depannya dengan ekspresi yang bikin Kakuzu muak dan malu.

"Apaan lo tadi?!" dengus Kakuzu pada Pein yang megang kamera

"Gue mo abadiin momen langka tadi" ujar Pein terharu

"Hiks! Gue gak nyangka elo ngasih kalung semahal itu ke Yuki, secara elo kan pelit ! hiks!" sambung Konan

"Lo bisa bedain cara menghina dan memuji gak, sih?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Padahal Pein yang bokap kandung Yuki aja gak pernah ngasih hadiah sesobek kain pun" lanjut Konan

"Iya…" Pein terharu dan sedih

"Malaikat apa yang telah merasuki jiwamu, kawan?" Tanya Tobi di sela-sela isak tangisnya

"Gue tadi gak ngapa-ngapain! Kalung itu…um….kalung itu milik Kisame!1 ya kan, Kisame?" Kakuzu ngeles panic

"Hiks! Lo juga tau kalo gue nge-bon nomer 2 paling banyak di kas! Terlalu kere buat beli gituan! Buat makan aja susah….," elak Kisame

"Nih! Ada tulisan YK! Artinya kan Yuki Kisame" lanjut Kakuzu

"Sungguh mulia engkau, merendah begitu!" tandas Konan

"Inik milik Kisame!!"

"Enggak," jawab Kisame

"Gue jadiin main topic di madding Akatsuki besok, ah! Hiks! Seorang pahlawan tanpa balas jasa, **KAKUZU!!" **Tanpa Pein

"NORAK!!" Dengus Kakuzu "Mending seumur hidup sebut aja gue **orang pelit **daripada julukan norak tadi"

Kakuzu dengan jengkel dan malu, keluar dari kamar Yuki

"Pahlawanku….janganlah pergi…" teriak Konan terharu

"RESEK!!" balas Kakuzu tanpa noleh apalagi berhenti

"O-ow…kamu ketahuan… O-ow…kamu ketahuan… O-ow kamu ketahuan….," Pein, Konan, Kisame dan Tobi kompak nyanyiin sebuah lagu

"Kalian sengaja ya, nyindir gue dengan nyanyiin lirik itu mulu dari tadi?!" bentak Kakuzu jengkel

"Bukannya sengaja atau tidak, tapi yang bisa kita hafal ya Cuma itu tadi," ujar Tobi

END


End file.
